There's No Way Out
by Zeru-Chan
Summary: "There's no way out." Trapped inside a realm where time doesn't move... Being nothing more than a toy in his eyes... He says there's no way out... But she doesn't believe one word he says... Rated T for swears and some other things.
1. Intro

**This is based on a manga called 'Olimpos'. If you like manga and greek mythology, I recommand Olimpos (when though I don't actually understand a thing they talk about). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda nor do I own Olimpos which gave inspiration to this story.**

* * *

"_There's no way out."_

Despite those words, she never gave up. She would run towards the horizon, only to find herself back where she began. She would search for an exit, but would never find one.

"_Be thankful for what you have and let go of what is lost: isn't that what you mortals say?"_

His words were gentle like an angel and his face were worthy a god. But she knew what he really was. He was the one who trapped her in a cage without end and without an exit. He was the one who drove her into madness. He was a demon who were said to be the bane of all existing things. He was Majora, the Deity of Chaos and Destruction. And she was just an ordinary girl named Kotone.

* * *

**I know it's short but it's kinda/sorta a prologue or an introduction to the story. Tell me if I should continue!**

**Majora: Aren't you supposed to say "Review" or something?**

**Oh yeah, please review! And please tell me if I should change something.**


	2. Riddles

**Hello everyone! It's Zeru-Chan, quoting Chuggaaconroy for no apparent reason! I'm back with a new chapter of There's No Way Out (or TNWO for short)! This episode-**

**Majora: Stop saying stupid things and start the chapter already!**

**Weell, excuuuuuuuuuse me, Majora! And I'd like to give my thanks to GirlversionofRed for being my first reviewer EVER! **

**Majora: Wait, so someone _actually_ reviewed your story?**

**Yep, and gave me a fav! You didn't except that, did you Majerkass?**

**Majora: Shut up and do the goddess damned disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ (or Olimpos), but I do own a 3ds, a black cat (named Leo and I swear to God that he's actually a demon), a computer, my OCs, ect. Oh and please excuse my terrible english, I'm swedish.**

* * *

A field of flowers as far the eye can reach, a sky painted by the setting sun and a pond with a willow beside it. Imagine that scene: would you want it to forever stay the same? If you do, then you are foolish. The flowers and the willow won't die, the setting sun won't set and the pond's water won't ripple. Forever is an awfully long time…

* * *

A girl with thick, waist long, ginger hair sat underneath the willow, watching the setting sun despite knowing it would never set and let night replace day. The girl was wearing a sleeveless, azure blue dress which stopped just below her knees. It was a rather simple dress with a white flower pattern sewn on the end of its skirt. The girl freckles all over her nose and a pair of chocolate-brown eyes. The girl's name was Kotone, and she wanted nothing more than to get away from the endless field of flowers, the eternal sunset, the undying tree and the peaceful pond. Why? She was a prisoner: a prisoner within a realm where time doesn't move.

Kotone sighed, closed her eyes and leaned back against the willow.

'I may hate being trapped here but at least it's calm and quiet', she thought. 'And _he_ haven't been here for a while so I don't need to worry.'

_He_ was the one who trapped the ginger girl in the beautiful "realm" without time. He often came to visit her, mostly to mock her or play around with her mind, twisting her thoughts until she was too confused to really know her own thoughts. His eyes haunted her very mind. His demonic eyes which seemed to be the very essence of every nightmare and cruelty.

The girl was slowly slipping into a peaceful slumber until...

**_"Kotone_****_~!",_ **A voice, carried by the wind, echoed through the prison. The ginger's eyes snapped open the second she heard her name.

'I jinxed it, didn't I?'

**_"Kotone_****_~!",_ **the voice continued to call.

"What?", said girl snapped, very irritated by being disturbed just as she was going to sleep. She swore that she heard a chuckle.

_**"Did my little fragile flower miss me?" **_The question was clearly a taunt and was laced with mock concern. Kotone snorted.

"As if I would ever miss you."

_**"Your hurtful words are piercing into my heart like the sharpest dagger", **_the voice said dramatically.

"But you don't have a heart, do you?", Kotone replied. She was sick of being taunted, but she couldn't get away: not from the field or _his_ mockery.

_**"I can pretend, can't I?"**_

The brown-eyed girl growled annoyed. "Just leave me alone and let me sleep!"

_**"Why sleep **_when you can play?", the voice said, changing from being an echo in the wind to sounding like its owner was just beside the girl. Kotone turned her head towards the voice.

There stood a man with long, multicolored hair and a sickly pale complexion. He was wearing tribal clothing from the Ancient Kingdom of Ikana in purple, black, red, green, yellow and gold. Attached to a chain around his neck were a medallion with the emblem of Ikana. There were only three words to describe him with: angelic, divine and godly. But his eyes... His eyes were those of a demon.

A mischievous grin was playing on his colorless lips.

"I'm tired and I don't want to 'play', so please let me sleep", Kotone said impatient, leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. "Go find someone else to 'play' with."

"But I want to play with you", the man said with a childish pout.

"..."

"Kotone."

"..."

"Kotone~!"

"..."

"I know you're still awake."

"..."

The man sighed as if he was dealing with a stubborn child.

"Guess we have to do this the hard way." He snapped his fingers, and out of nowhere, ice-cold water splashed down on the poor girl.

She instantly jumped up from her spot against the tree. She was soaking wet and very, _very_ angry. Meanwhile, the pale man was laughed at Kotone's reaction. She turned around with her fists clenched and was shaking with anger. Her eyes were burning in rage.

"What did you do that for?!", she yelled at the still laughing man.

"To, hahahaha, to make sure you, hahahahaha, you wouldn't, hahahahahaha, wouldn't fall asleep, hahahahaha", was the answer she got. "Your reac-, hahahahaha, reaction was, hahahahahahaha, hilarious!"

"I hate you", the soaked female growled through her teeth. The man soon recovered from his "fit" and sent a mischievous grin towards Kotone.

"You know you love me."

'Damn bastard.'

"Now", the man walked towards Kotone, placed his index finger under her chin and titled her head up, "What shall we play?"

* * *

The next few hours, Kotone played a game of riddles with the man. She was sitting with her back against the tree while the man was floating in the air with his legs crossed.

"What do you break even if you name it?"

"Er... Give me a hint!"

"Whenever you come, you break it."

"... Er... Give me another hint!"

"It's something you don't seem to understand the meaning of."

"... Being bored?"

"No."

"Tell me the answer!"

"Silence."

"Do you want me to be quiet?"

"No, the answer is silence."

The man pouted. "... I do know the meaning of silence."

"I highly doubt that", Kotone snorted.

"My turn!", the man said excited, completely ignoring Kotone's retort. "What can bring back the dead; make us cry, make us laugh, make us young; born in an instant yet lasts a life time?"

"Memories", was the reply he got. The man once again gave a childish pout.

"Why do you know the answer of _every_ riddle?"

Kotone's eyes drifted towards the horizon with a dreamy look in them.

_**Flashback!**_

_"What occurs once in every minute, twice in every moment and yet never in one hundred thousand years?"_

_Kotone smiled at her little brother. "I don't know."_

_"The letter M of course!" Kotone's brother, Hideki, was very intelligent for his age and loved riddles. Especially when no one else knew the answer. Hideki had freckles all over his face, a pair of wide, doe like eyes and curly coffee brown hair which always seemed to fall into his eyes._

_"Ask me a riddle, nee-chan!"_

_The ginger girl started thinking of a good one. "I am up, I am down, I am all around, yet never can I be found. Who am I?"_

_The younger male begun thinking. This one was hard. What could it be?_

_"Give me a hint!"_

_"You can feel it but not touch it."_

_A minute passed and Hideki still hadn't figured it out._

_"I give up! Tell me the answer!" For Hideki, saying those words were like eating rutten fruit. He hated to admit that he didn't know the answer on a riddle._

_"The answer is the wind", was the answer Kotone gave to her younger brother._

_**Flashback ends here!**_

"My brother loves riddles. Mother always told him three riddles before he went to sleep", Kotone said, trying to sound indifferent. "Every time he didn't know the answer, he would feel sad. But I always reminded him that no one knows everything, which often made him quite happier."

The man yawned and stretched his arms.

"Well, I'd _love _to hear more of your boring life but I have some chaos to wreak," he said, disappearing like ash in the wind.

As soon as he was gone, the ginger begun to cry. She were trapped in a realm where time didn't move so she would never die. And she would never leave.

"Curse you, Majora", she whispered with tears flowing from her eyes.

* * *

**The first real chapter of TNWO! And I quoted someone from a very colorful and friendly cartoon! Isn't this awesome?**

**Majora: No it isn't. And why the (BEEP!) did you make me quote a pathetic excuse for a villain?**

**He's awesome. Just like LoZ is awesome. Anyway, REVIEW! And please excuse my terrible english, I'm swedish.**

**Majora: I hope you die.**

**Whatever you say, Goddess Mocker.**


	3. Puppeteer and Puppet

**I'm back with another chapter of TNWO! YAY!**

**Majora: You're giving me a headache.**

**Why are you so childish around Kotone and jerkish around me?**

**Majora: Because Kotone is amazing and cute while you are the author who makes me look bad.**

**... Good point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda but if I did, Majora would appear more often and Vaati would too.**

* * *

_In the north part of Clock Town, two girls, a blonde and a ginger, were playing tag. The blonde had her hair in a braid while the ginger's hair was blowing freely with the wind. They were both laughing as they chased each other._

_"You can never catch me, Aiko!", the ginger girl laughed. _

_"As if!", the blonde, Aiko, shouted at her friend._

_Little did they know, a black shadow was watching them with a mischievous grin on its lips._

* * *

"Al-Almost... almost there!", Kotone panted. She knew there had to be a way out. But instead of doing what she normally did (which was running towards the sunset) she did the opposite (which was running away from the sunset).

'I can't stop, I can't stop, I can't stop!', she chanted. Every time she stopped to catch her breath, she would always find herself back where she began.

Kotone didn't know how long she had been running but she didn't care either. She just wanted to get out! But suddenly...

_SPLASH!_

The ginger found herself in the pond, with the willow branches above her head.

An amused chuckle rang through the air.

_**"I told you, there's no way out of here."**_

Kotone narrowed her eyes.

"That's the very reason I believe there is a way out. You aren't exactly known for your honesty."

Majora (or at least his voice) sighed.

_**"Mortals lies everyday. If they only told the truth, their societies would fall apart. I lie, but just because you don't like what I tell you, it doesn't mean I'm lying, does it?"**_

Kotone groaned and rubbed her temples. He did this all the time. Told her things, agreed with her, disagreed with her, changed the subject all of a sudden and it all ended with a very confused and annoyed Kotone. Why couldn't he leave her alone for once?

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It depends...", Majora said, suddenly floating upside down infront of Kotone.

"On what?"

Majora smirked.

"On if you want to play or not."

"That doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"How do you know? You're just a mortal with no knowledge about the world."

"IF I HAVE TO REMIND YOU, SINCE I'M STUCK IN THIS PRISON WHERE TIME DOESN'T MOVE, I'M IMMORTAL!"

"So you admit that you're stuck here for all eternity?"

"No I don'- Just stop-I hate you!

"Denial~!"

Kotone groaned while the deity laughed at her.

'Why me? Why did he choose me of all people?!'

All of a sudden, Majora poked the ginger between the eyes. Everything seemed to fade away... The last thing Kotone saw was Majora smirking and the last she heard was, "Time to play."

* * *

When Kotone opened her eyes, she found herself floating in a black void of nothing. It wasn't dark, for she could see her hands but still it was black: black as Majora's heart, if he had one. As soon as she woke up, she stopped floating and fell. But instead of falling into an endless void of nothing, the girl landed on the ground. That is, if there was a ground. As if pulled by an invisible force, Kotone was lifted up from the "ground". She looked at her arms, attached to them was strings.

'No. Not again!', she thought while freaking out. The strings were attached to her like she was a marionette. Except the fact that she was a living being with her own will. She remembered the first time Majora introduced her to this game.

_Flashback!_

**_"This is a little game I call 'Puppeteer and Puppet'. I am the puppeteer who controls the puppet's every actions and you are the mindless puppet who can't do anything but follow my commands."_**

_Awfully short flashback ends!_

Suddenly, Kotone raised her right arm. A twisted chuckle could be heard.

_**"Does Kotone want to play 'Puppeteer and Puppet'?",**_ Majora's voice asked.

Kotone tried to scream no but her lips wouldn't move. She tried to shake her head but the strings made her nod instead.

_**"Thought so."**_ The black void changed into Kotone's house. Before her stood her mother, Aeliana, and her little brother, Hideki.

"Kotone!" The two family members had tears in their eyes and ran towards their missing 'nee-chan'/daughter.

It all felt so real. The hug felt so realistic. For a moment, Kotone forgot all her worries and hugged back.

But the puppeteer had other plans. He smirked at the scene. This would be fun.

Out of nowhere, the ginger girl pulled out a black dagger which she stabbed her brother with. Aeliana screamed, Hideki fell backwards and Kotone's eyes widened. No... this wasn't real... this wasn't real... this wasn't real... this WASN'T real!

"Nee-chan...", Hideki pleaded before his sister stabbed him once again, ending his life. He wasn't breathing anymore. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Why did you do it, Kotone?", Aeliana asked through her sobs. Her daughter simply turned around before cutting off her throat.

'Mother!', Kotone tried to scream but her body wouldn't listen.

"You killed them...", a familiar voice said emotionless. Before Kotone stood a man with curly coffee brown hair and empty eyes.

"You killed me. If it wasn't for you, I would be alive! You are nothing but a murderer. You are a disgrace to our family."

The scene faded away and Kotone could only hear the Deity of Chaos' chuckles.

* * *

"Kotone~! Wake up~!" Kotone woke up to the sound of Majora's annoying voice. She was no longer in the pond, instead, she was lying under the willow. Flowers surrounded her and some were in her hair.

_"You are nothing but a murderer. You are a disgrace to our family." _

"Go away."

"Did I break you?"

"Leave me alone, Majora."

The deity poked her nose with a little giggle.

"Okie-dokie, but I'll be back, my little flower."

The pale deity faded away and Kotone stayed on the ground.

'I wish you were here, father.'

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 2! Or is it 3?**

**Kotone: Who cares, you allowed that bastard to use me as a marionette!**

**I almost made him sing so be happy!**

**Kotone: I still hate you. And Majora.**

**Denial~!**

**Kotone: Shut up! **

**Anyway, please review or you will be Majora's next victim.**


	4. Madness

**Hello! I'm Zeru-Chan (if you thought I was someone else then you are kind of strange, at least in my opinion) and I'm back with another chapter of TNWO!**

**Majora: If you can call it a chapter. (Hidden meaning: Zeru-Chan sucks on writing)**

**I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, thank you GirlVersionofRed for reviewing my story and telling me that my fanfic is great! I usually think that I suck and Majora doesn't exactly help. I'd also like to give my thanks to the guest called Me myself and I for saying that TNWO is amazing and telling Majora to shut up.**

**Majora: Do you want to die, mortal?**

**Which one of us?**

**Majora: Shouldn't you be doing the damn disclaimer?**

**Don't swear!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda because I'm not Japanese but I wish I was.**

* * *

Being a deity isn't easy. You have responsibilities and you can't do whatever you wish. Who am I kidding? Deities can do whatever they want! That's the very reason they're deities! They have powers, no responsibilities (okay, maybe a few), immortality and can do whatever they want! They don't exactly have any rules to follow. Majora, the deity of chaos, destruction, madness and mischief, used that lack of rules as an excuse for whatever he did. If there was the need for an excuse, I mean.

Majora was the opposite of harmony and order. He loved having fun, creating chaos and messing with mortals. If you ever hear a faint sound of mad laughter whenever something horrible and/or sad happens, you can be absolutely sure that Majora is behind it.

He didn't feel compassion. He was like a selfish child who saw the world as his playground.

A very twisted and cruel child...

* * *

"But father!"

"I say no and that is my last word!"

"You selfish, arrogant parasite*!"

Princess Magnolia di Deku the Third was, to say the least, a deku with a very short temper. The only one who didn't tremble in fear before her was the Deku King. At the moment, Magnolia was very angry. Why didn't her father understand that she wasn't a little seedling anymore? She could take care of herself! But nooo, her father just HAD to be an over protective parasite!

The angered Deku Princess went with angry steps to her room. It was decorated by greenery and flowers. In the middle of the room was a pond with a bed made out of a giant lily pad and flowers were lying on it, acting like a mattress. Magnolia jumped into her bed and screamed out in rage into her pillow made out of flower petals.

"I HATE HIM! ALL I WANT IS TO SEE THE OUTSIDE OF THE PALACE, TO SEE WHAT LIES OUTSIDE THE SWAMP! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!"

**_"Not at all, Your Highest Highness."_ **Said princess looked up from her pillow. No one was there.

"Who's that? Show yourself or I'll call the guards!" The voice chuckled.

_**"'I'll call the **__**guards,'" **_it mimicked. _**"As if you have any power over them."**_

"I am Magnolia di Deku the Third, daughter of Rowan di Deku the Ninth! It is their duty to serve me!," the royal deku scrub said. Her eyes were narrowed and she was shaking in rage.

_**"If their duty is to serve you, why do they keep you inside the palace?"**_

Before the princess could answer and yell at the voice for saying "you" instead of "your highness" or "your majesty", the voice continued.

_**"You are the fairest of a Deku Scrubs, you are of royal sap** and yet your father won't let you take a step out of the palace and why is that?"**_

Magnolia didn't have the chance to answer before the voice continued its speech.

_**"It's because he doesn't care about you. He wished for a son, someone who could take over the Kingdom after he'd pass away. But what did he get? A worthless daughter who's a disgrace to the di Deku sapline!"**_

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

_**"Am I?" **_Shadows begun to circle around the royal deku scrub. _**"You know that I'm telling the truth. The King does not deserve to be the ruler of the Southern Swamp. YOU have more competence. Don't you agree, Your Majesty?"**_

The last thing Magnolia saw was a pair of yellow and poison green eyes before blacking out.

* * *

When the royal princess woke up, she found herself in the throne room, sitting on her father's throne.

"W-What am I doing here?," she asked panicked.

**_"Don't you remember?,"_ **the voice from before said. _**"Your rage and hatred corrupted your mind, making you murder the king and everyone who stood in your way."**_

"N-No, t-that c-can't be true," the princess stuttered.

_**"See for yourself, Your Majesty."**_

Before her was a terrible sight. Innocent deku scrubs, burning on the bonfire in the middle of the room. Screams and cries rang through the throne room. Her father stood, no, hovered in the middle of the dancing flames. He was a ghost.

_"You did this to me, Magnolia."_

"I didn't do it! I swear!," said princess shouted and ran towards the fire.

_"You are nothing but a murderer!"_

"I didn't do it!," Magnolia cried and fell unto her knees and sobbed into her hands.

"Oh, but you did," an unfamiliar voice said. Magnolia turned around to see herself, or at least a copy of herself, sitting on the throne with possessed eyes.

"You are nothing but a murderer."

* * *

When the guards heard Princess Magnolia screams of terror, they immediately ran inside. On the floor laid the royal deku, screaming, sobbing and throwing herself around in a state of unconsciousness. Her father came as soon as he heard the news. They placed her on her bed and waited for her to wake up. After two hours, she finally snapped her eyes open. Only to start screaming.

The king tried to calm her down, only to upset her even more.

"Stop haunting me! I didn't do it! It was _her_!," she would say through the sobs.

Every time she saw herself in the mirror, she would scream and start crying, saying things like "IT'S HER! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The healer came up with one conclusion:

Magnolia di Deku the Third had gone insane.

* * *

Majora felt quite happy with himself. He had made the heir of the Southern Swamp insane! He had thought about making her insane AND killing the king but, well, he wanted to see Rowan's face when his own daughter screamed at the very sight of him.

"I love being a deity. No rules at all!"

He loved messing with mortals' lives. But every time he saw some kids play some game, he couldn't help but stop and watch.

Games...

Children...

Innocent children with no knowledge of the world. They didn't think of anything but fun and living their life. That was something Majora liked with mortals; when they lost their innocent, they truly started to see the world as it was. Cruel and filled with lies and death.

_"I don't want to die!," a little girl cried. _

He shook his head. Why couldn't those stupid thoughts, no, memories, flashbacks, whatever they were, disappear!? He wasn't some simple mortal.

"I think I'll visit my little flower."

* * *

When the deity of chaos appeared in his 'little realm', he found Kotone sleeping under the willow. Majora was hovering a few inches above her body. She was quite cute. Beautiful. Fair.

'I don't want to wake up my Kotone. She seems to be sleeping to peacefully,' he thought.

He tucked a strand of her ginger hair behind her ear. The deity brought his fingers towards her cheek and carrassed it with his fingertips. So beautiful... so interesting... so frail... Why couldn't she just accept that she would never leave? It would be much easier. Why couldn't she appreciate what she had?

"Why do you have to be so difficult?," he whispered.

* * *

**DAMN IT! I WAS PLANNING ON MAKING THE CHAPTER LONGER! BUT I COULDN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING!**

*** A Deku Scrub calling someone a parasite is like a human calling someone a bastard.**

**** Sapline = bloodline.**

**Kotone: Thank the Giants! Majora finally left me alone!**

**But he was watching you when you was sleeping.**

**Kotone: WHAT?!**

**Oh right, you were asleep when that happened. Remember everyone, review and please read the next chapter of "There's No Way Out" aka TNWO!**


End file.
